1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens assembly, and more particularly, to an imaging lens assembly used in a mobile phone camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile phone cameras, the demand for compact imaging lenses is increasing, and the sensor of a general photographing camera is none other than CCD (charge coupled device) or CMOS device (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor device). Furthermore, as advanced semiconductor manufacturing technology has allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and the resolution of compact imaging lenses has gradually increased, there is an increasing demand for compact imaging lenses featuring better image quality.
A conventional compact lens assembly for mobile phone cameras, such as the four lens element assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,365,920, generally comprises four lens elements. However, the four-element lens has become insufficient for a high-end imaging lens assembly due to the rapid increase in the resolution of mobile phone cameras, the reduction in the pixel size of sensors and the increasing demand for compact lens assemblies featuring better image quality. That is, more lens elements are necessary to achieve higher image quality, but having too many lens elements likely increases the total track length, making the lens assembly unable to maintain a compact form. Therefore, a need exists in the art for an imaging lens assembly applicable to high-resolution mobile phone cameras while maintaining a moderate total track length.